


Don't - Yusei/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: Finally got around to finishing it - and no i haven't finished watching all of 5Ds - so whatever to goodwin - pretends he is defeated and disappears like all bad guys eventually doHope you likeagain - old work being posted here now (I'm hoping seeing people interested in my stuff might get me to write again cuz i miss it)
Kudos: 2





	Don't - Yusei/Reader

You were in your apartment packing some things into old duffle bags you had lying around. You were trying to pack as slowly as you could as you were still in shock and also to not face the people you cared about, yet. You were still reeling in frustration when someone who knew the creep Goodwin after disappearing found something in his files concerning you. When you first heard the name Goodwin you almost slammed the door on the poor man’s face. But you were also curious and ventured into the car and went to the old office and found more than a few files on you. You sat at the computer staring at one in particular. A file on your parents.

How Goodwin got a hold on the files was still beyond you and the kind sir to show you the information. But it said he had something to do with giving them money so they could leave New Domino. You could barely breathe when the thought of seeing your parents again was actual a possibility now. You had been separated from your parents when The Satellite, well, became the Satellite and you were in the many foster homes for a long time; never finding a good fit. Until a single man finally adopted you and allowed you to explore your love of Duel Monsters and enrolled you in the best school in New Domino. Though you loved the man you now considered a father, you desperately wanted answers from your almost-forgotten parents; who you now knew were alive.

Your door creaked open, pulling you from your winding thoughts and you froze in spot as you were in middle of folding a shirt.

“Hey…” Just hearing that you knew it was your long-term best friend Yusei Fudo. You met briefly in the few times you were dropped off at the orphanage in The Satellite again but once you left you didn’t see him until you heard he knew your somewhat school friend Akiza. “What’s going on?” You were afraid to face him as you heard some concern rising up in his question. “You going somewhere?”

“I thought maybe I’d have more time to explain things.” You sigh as you put down the shirt sloppily on the drawer you were over and then shrink into a chair towards the corner of your room. Your back didn’t touch the back of the chair as you hung your head down and stared mindlessly at your hands.

“Y/N?” Yusei glided his way towards you almost with no noise and then crouched in front of you. “What’s wrong?” He put a hand on your knee and tried to look into your eyes but you wouldn’t meet his stare. “You never shut down like this.”

“I found some things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Things about my past, about…my parents.”

“Your parents? but they’re dead aren’t they?”

“Nothing seems to stay dead around us, does it?”

“So, they’re alive.”

“Yeah.”

“You want to go see them.”

“Yeah.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Sometime…today, tomorrow…I don’t know.”

“Well it doesn’t matter.” “I’ll go pack my things and—”

“What? No, Yusei.”

“What? Of course I’m coming with you.”

“Yusei…” You pause. "These are my parents…I have to go see them. And I want to face them alone.”

“But that’s not how we do things.” Yusei pestered. “No one has to do anything alone.”

“I know.” You sighed as you crossed your arms over your chest, trying to keep your cool. The last thing you wanted to do before you left was have a fight with him. “But I want to figure out things alone, with them. I want to have time to process the journey there to see them and then finally meeting them.”

“Where are they exactly?”

“…Really far.” You tell him it’s almost half way around the world where they finally ended up and the look on Yusei’s face changed from shock to hysteric to anger in a flash. He fumed for a moment by blowing air through his nostrils before stepping out of the room. You were nervous and headed after him.  
“Yusei, where are you going?" You call after him, but he doesn't show any signs of registering your calls. He heads down to the garage where you and the gang (Crow and Jack) work on your duel runners. He looks like he's about to get on to his bike and you freak that he's going to go road raging like Jack does when he's angry. You start running instead of pacing after him. "Yusei!" You cry out as you stop him just inches away from his runner and he just barely gives you a sideways glance. "What's gotten into you?" He sighs deeply and closes his eyes and removes your hand from his wrist gently. You watch his movement as he doesn't go for the seat, he goes for the button that releasest he duel disk from the runner.

"I'm going to make you change your mind." He replies sternly yet in a quiet voice.

"Excuse me?" You blink at him, almost as if you misheard him. He goes over to your runner next and takes our your dueling disk as well and throws it at your chest. You catch it with a huff as you hold it square to your chest, making glances between the duel disk you were crading and Yusei.

"Dueling." He clips the disk to his wrist and begins to take our his deck from his pocket. "That's how things are resolved in this city. How our team truly communicates." He turns his duel disk on and stares at you, waiting. "So, I win, I go with you. You win, and you make the rules."

"You serious?" You state blantantly. His eyes remain unwavered and you feel your eye twitch. "We're going to duel over something as important as this?"

"That's exaxtly why we're dueling." Yusei countered. You stare at him with your mouth slightly agape and he looks at your duel disk expectedly. "So, what do you say?" He cocks a brow at you. You stare at him, internally fuming and ready to bite his head off, but before you get the chance to yell at him, Yusei holds up a finger and stops you. "Also I should mention: if you don't accept, then I automatically win." You feel your jaw unhitch and your eyes are probably as round as saucers. "Your choice."

"Yusei..." You growl as you tighten your grip on the duel disk. "Gr, you're so stubborn!" You yell and glare at him to the best of your ability, hoping that would be enough to persuade him otherwise to drop this act. But once again Yusei's stare is as tough as steel and your fury builds up more. You slip on the duel disk with your deck already inside. "Prepare for the duel of your life, Fudo!"

"I'm ready for you." Yusei says as he draws his first hand. You do the same and both call out,

"Duel!"

~time skip provided by the crimson dragon~

An explosion filled the room and smoke covered the small playing field you and Yusei were using. Once it cleared, both duel disk life counters plumeted to zero. The duel monsters that were left on the field slowly disappeared as the holograms shut down. The duel was over; and you tied. You hardly used the magic card you used to deplete both you and your opponent's life points because it's risky. But you thanked the Crimson Dragon that you indeed decided to keep it in your deck. So neither of you won. You were at least happy that at least Yusei didn't win and you didn't have to yell at him to stay and play best 2 out of 3. It was an intense duel and you were pretty wiped from it.

“So, that happened.” You breathed as you almost couldn’t believe what happened. You put your deck back into your belt and you start to make your way towards Yusei. “We never agreed what would happen if it ended in a draw.” He stays silent with his gaze was staring at his deck, as if he couldn’t tell you were now less than a foot away from him. “What? You in that much shock that I rank up to you?” You joke lightly, trying to break the weird tension in the air. He suddenly grabbed your wrist and he wrapped his other arm around your upper back and you gasped at the close proximity.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He stated, just as sad as he sounded before when you first told him.

“Yusei…I have to go. You would do the same thing.” You sigh as you turn your head away from his chest and face the open.

“Then let me come with you.” If you hadn’t known better it almost sounded like begging.

“My family is the one out there, you have a life and a new family here.” You place your hands on his chest and gently separate yourself from his embrace. You look up to give him a serious look. “They’d fall apart without you.”

“But you wouldn’t be here.” He looked away, and you could’ve sworn you saw a dust of color trace across his features. “It wouldn’t be the same.”

“You’re such a sap…” You laugh breathlessly as you rub your hands over his upper arms, trying to comfort him in some way.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are.” You stop and grip the place on his arms you stopped. You remove one hand and pinch Yusei’s chin between your thumb and your fingers and bring his attention towards you again. “It’s not like it’s going to be easy on me either, mister.” He almost cracked a smile at that, but you knew you had to do better. “I’m going to miss you too of course, and the rest of the gang…”

“I’ll probably miss you more. Besides, who’s going to help me with my runner?” He finally cracks a smirk but it’s not as enthusiastic as it should’ve been but despite that you laugh anyway.

“Uh, almost everyone on the team knows how to be a mechanic, minus maybe Luna and Leo.”

“But you and I are a team.” He emphasized his point by pushing his pointer finger on your collar bone. “I’m not staying if you’re going.”

“But…”

“No…” He gave you such an emotion filled look that it shut you up almost instantly. “I’m going with you.” Before you could argue against him going again, he leaned in and swiftly stole your lips. The kiss wasn’t something you would ever dream of happening, I mean Yusei was attractive on all levels and you were just a grease monkey. Despite your negative thoughts creeping in your body knew to kiss back, though you only got a second before he pulled back to look at you. He smirked slightly by your bright cheeks and slightly parted lips. “Does that help?”

“U-U-uh…” Your brain was speeding with so many thoughts you couldn’t grasp anyone of them to articulate.

“Finally you’re speechless.” He sighed as he cupped your cheek and stroked it rhythmically with his thumb.

“Why do you always have to make things harder for me?” You sighed as you closed your eyes and despite being slightly flustered as well as frustrated, you leaned into his hand and kissed his palm gently. “You just had to manipulate me to stay.”

“I didn’t do that to manipulate you. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“Then why else—” Your eyes snapped open and were about to yell at him when he interrupted with a stern but sincere voice,

“Because I care for you more than I’ve been able to admit.”

“I care about you too, Yusei…” You stated, as if it were obvious.

“No, I care about you not like you’re just a member of our team, not like you’re my mechanic. I care for you because if you weren’t around I wouldn’t be the person I am today.”

“You can’t mean that…” You grab his hand and moved it from your face to between the two of you and you held it.

“Why wouldn’t I?” You looked up at him and your felt your eyes watering slightly, and before he could reach out to you again and make sure you were okay you moved in and kissed him. You had long forgotten about your hold on his hand and you laced your fingers through his hair as a hand wrapped around your lower back and drew you closer. Before you could lose yourself completely in his embrace you separated slightly, his breath still tickling your lips and you wanted nothing more than to draw back in but you had to say something.

“If I let you come with me, will you regret it?” He smiled at you and wrapped you in a hug.

“Not even a little.” He whispered in your ear.

“Promise?” You push him back a little to continue looking at him.

“Promise.” He smiles and you can’t hold back the grin that graced your lips. You both this time lean in and give each other a light but quick kiss.

“Okay…” You breath as you finally give into his argument.

“I’m never letting you go anywhere alone.” He drew you in close to his chest and kissed your hair as he also let his fingers intertwine themselves in your locks as well.

“Good, because I think it’s going to be hard to get rid of me now…” You admit softly into his chest and you smile as your grip the fabric of his jacket in your fist.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like? if you did, would you like to see more yusei/reader stuff - let me know! and if you have a scenario to put yusei/reader into I'll consider it :)


End file.
